


A Special Drink

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: Glee
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Bestiality in a way, Boypussy, Collars, Genderbending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Threesome - M/M/M, dog collar, forced transformation, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck gives Finn a special drink that transforms him into a bitch in constant heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Drink

The weekend belonged to Puck, and no one was going to mess it up for him. Everything was bought and prepared, everything was going according to his plans. By the end of the night, no one would remember Finn Hudson but Hudson, himself, and Sam.

The house was quite as he waited for Finn to show up. It was a Friday afternoon and his mom and sister wouldn’t be home until Sunday afternoon, they had went west to visit his grandmother.

Finn arrived late, like he tended to be, but it didn’t really matter, this was going to happen. He’d told Finn that they were going to study, but they both new better than that, they’d end up on the X-Box instead shooting zombies, which was exactly what happened. They played for two hours straight, the sun was beginning to set outside, and Finn asked if there were any sodas in the fridge.

“I’ll get you one dude” Puck smirked as his onscreen Avatar got torn to shreds by a herd of zombies. He left Finn to the game as he went to the fridge and pulled out two cans of Pepsi and a bottle of liquid colored blue. He filled two glasses with ice and soda and then poured all of the blue concocontion he’d found and purchased online in the glass to be Finn’s drink.

He returned with the glasses to an amazed Finn who wasn’t use to Puck being so, well nice. Normaly, Puck would just throw a can at him.

“Thanks dude” Finn said, pausing the game and taking a large gulp. Puck looked up at the clock on the wall. In just twenty minutes everything would begin. He’d read the instructions online top to bottom a dozen times by now and knew exactly what to do when it all began.

The twenty minutes went by in a flash. They killed more zombies, and in only ten minutes both their sodas were gone. 

“Man is it hot in here” Finn said at the twenty minute mark. He pulled off his shirt and chucked it across the room. A minute later the pants went flying with it. His face was red, it looked like he was actually burning up from the inside. But then Puck noticed the hair. Finn's facial hair was beginning to grow out before Pucks eyes. 

Finn paused the game. “Sorry, dude, but…” and Finn let out a howl of pain, a howl just like a dog would make. Black hairs were now starting to sprout form his previously smooth chest. Puck knew it was time. 

Finn started to stand up but ended up falling forwards onto his hands and knees in front of the tv. “WHATS GOING ON” He screamed as his face showed his inner agony. Puck quickly got up and knelt infront of Finn and placed his hand on Finns back. Finn instantly calmed, and while his face still crunched in pain, Finn seemed to be focused now on his buddy in front of him.

“Sorry dude, but I just cant help it” Puck said, knowing he needed to begin around now if this was going to work. He fished the lube out of this pants pocket and lifted his hand off of Finn. He quickly chucked his pants, not having any underwear on underneath. He placed his hand back before Finn could begin to get roudy again, and then moved himself back behind Finn. He globbed the lube on his dick, closed his eyes for a second, positioned himself, and then rammed his dick up Finn's ass with no warning.

Finn let out another howl, and Puck laid his chest on Finn's back. He couldn’t believe how thick the black fur on Finn's back had grown in just this short amount of time. He lifted his hips a little and began pounding away at Finn's ass like they were dogs. Truth was, this was the first time that Puck had ever fucked another guy's ass. It wasn’t actually that bad, though had the ritual not required it he most definetly would not have done this. However, it was pretty good, something he might have to try again, with a chick though, he most definetly was not into dudes, or more specificly penises. He did have a kink though, a fetish for guys transformed against their will into females. 

Puck's thrusts slowed abit as he braced himself for the worst part of the ritual. His hand was shaking, but there was no going back now, if he didnt do this than Finn wouldnt be the kind of dog he needed. So with a deep breath he reached forwards, grabbed ahold of his friends rock hard cock and began yanking on it. Finn was already on edge from the changes going through his mind and body, so it took only a few yanks for Finn to spill his seed. Puck quickly let go and wiped off the cum on his hand onto Finns hairy belly.

Puck pounded and pounded until his dick finally sprayed his seed deep inside Finn’s ass. That was the trigger, Pucks seed, and Puck knew it would be, he quickly pulled himself out and off of Finn and fell to his behind. He sat there and watched the show, as the process began to speed up. He couldn’t see what was happening in the front, but he could see what was happening in the back. And it was all happening now so fast. A black tail came out and started wagging, his ass cheeks flattened and separated, his dick shrank and his balls shriveled up into nothingness. Finns legs, already covered in their pelt of black hair, cracked and shrank, and soon were narrow dog hind legs. His whole body was becoming smaller, and his dick was gone, and developing into a new hole, a nice juicy dog pussy. Finns hands were now paws and his arms shrank and became the front legs. Out came the floppy ears, and in just a few seconds more the transformation was over.

Finn was now a bitch, an actual bitch, a black female lab. Puck had always wanted a dog, but a few months ago he would never had imagined this was the way he was going to go about getting one. It was done now. According to the site, Finn was still in there, but now with the instincts and needs of a bitch. A bitch in heat to be exact, constant heat according to the site. The site had also said that Finn would not be able to disobey him now; Finn would know that Puck was the master and would do whatever Puck said. 

“Finn, turn and look at me” Puck said and Finn turned around, now with bigger puppydog eyes than he had as a human. “Lick my face once” Puck said and Finn did just that. It worked.

Finn then barked, turned around and backed up, forcing his new vagina up close to Pucks face.

“We’re horny already, aren’t we. Well, how about we get you some food and water first and go from there.” Puck said and went to the kitchen. He opened up the bag of dog food he’d bought after school and poured it in a bowl and put it down on the floor for Finn. Finn went at it right away. Puck then placed down some water for Finn and went back to the living room to get his cell and call Sam.

“You took that liquid I gave you this morning right?”

“Yeah” Sam said on the other end of the line.

“Good, cause it worked. Come on over and test him, or I should say her, out”

Puck and Sam spent pretty much the entire weekend taking turns fucking Finn's doggy vagina. Sunday, Puck's mom and sister returned, and they petted Finn happily.

“I still say Finn’s a strange name for a girl dog” Puck's mom said as she went into the kitchen. As far as the world knew, Finn the jock never exisisted, there was only Finn the bitch, which Puck had had since she was a puppy.

Puck would still fuck Finn’s pussy at night, and Finn, not able to help himself, would go out during the days when Puck was at school and find any stud he/she could to find to fuck his/her pussy.

A full month passed and Finn awoke in the middle of the night, at the foot of Puck's bed to find himself a human again. He still had the collar on, which had grown with his body. He got up to leave quietly, thinking Puck was asleep, but then a voice said stop and Finn froze in his tracks.

Puck switched on the light. He had known this was to happen this evening. Finn was human again, but not the same. The final and permant phase of the spell. Finn had his Jock body back, but it was missing something, like its penis. Instead, a very human vagina laid between his legs, other than that sexual organ, the rest of Finn was male. It didn’t mater though, just as when he was a dog, Finn would never beable to disagree with Puck as a human either. 

The world remembered Finn now, and the only ones who remembered Finns time as a dog was Finn, Sam and Puck. With Puck making sure that Finn had to obey Sam too, Finn found himself living his life now in service of the two teens, doing anything his master's asked on him, whether he wanted to or not.


End file.
